


Running

by Compactor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke laid down again, he almost felt bad for saying no to her. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'd love go run with you but it's way too early. Maybe if you wake me up later."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

Duke woke up with Jennifer's voice. He shifted to see her, and she was standing beside him, wearing exercises clothes and a ponytail. He sleeply frowned at her.

"Are you even hearing me?" Jennifer crossed her arms, pouting.

He left out a groan before sit up. "I am now, what did you say?"

"I said," She was climbing her part of their bed. "We could go run today. I mean, I don't do something like that since I started taking meds and... would be nice." She smiled at him, that kind of smile that could give her everything she wanted.

Duke laid down again, he almost felt bad for saying no to her. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'd love go run with you but it's way too early. Maybe if you wake me up later."

He left out a groan before sit up. "I am now, what did you say?"

"I said," She was climbing her part of their bed. "We could go run today. I mean, I don't do something like that since I started taking meds and when I stopped taking meds there was the whole... barn thing... I just though... it would be nice." She smiled at him, that kind of smile that could give her everything she wanted.

Duke laid down again, he almost felt bad for saying no to her. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'd love go run with you but it's way too early. Maybe if you wake me up later." He closed his eyes and shifted.

Jennifer pouted, alright, her smiled didn't work. She climbed over him and started shaking him, making it hard to him to sleep, "C'mon, Duke. Pretty please? Stop being lazy!"

After a few times, he gave up and turned to face her, "I'm not lazy! I just don't see the reason why run through the city while it's cold outside, that's all. Why do you want to run anyways?"

"Because you need to exercise and it would be something we could do together." She smiled. After a pause, she continued. "Also, we could be ponytail buddies."  
He blinked at her for a few moment. "Alright, you won. I'm going to run with you."


End file.
